


A Christmas Promise

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a promise to Ianto on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last Christmas, then lost it! Hope you enjoy.

 

A Christmas Promise

 

T'was the night before Christmas

And all through the Base

Not a Weevil was stirring

(They'd been knocked out with Mace).

 

Myfanwy was out flying,

Jack stood on the roof.

Ianto walked up behind him,

He had to have proof.

 

"Did you get me a present?

Did you get me a card?

Can you say how you feel?

Can you give me your heart?"

 

Jack smiled, "Never doubt me,

You have all I can give.

Presents, cards and my heart

For as long as I live.

 

Ianto smiled, "I knew that.

For as long as you live?

Its You that I live for,

And the Love that you give"

 

Jack smiled again, "This night is magic.

The stars are aligned.

I can give you forever,

And if you don't mind,

We can do it right now,

My present? My Love.

Forever and Always

From the stars up above".

 

So both came together.

The Stars joined them as One.

Eternity is theirs.

Till forever is done.


End file.
